Mona Clarke
'''Mona Clarke' was a housewife who lived on Wisteria Lane. She was also a Nurse at Fairview Hospital. She had a reputation on the Lane for having a big mouth. Biography Season 1 Mona is one of the housewives who finds out that Maisy Gibbons was arrested for solicitation. Mona gossips to other mothers that Porter and Preston Scavo started a lice outbreak at school. On different occasions she has been shown to annoy Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis and Edie Britt. Season 2 Mona is shown at the beginning of Color and Light taking care of someone's daughter as a "play date". Mona is one of many mothers in Fairview who will no longer let her children play with the Scavo boys. Season 3 Mona attends a neighborhood meeting and makes signs for a protest against Art Shepard. She also attends the protest. This is the first time we see that Mona lives on Wisteria Lane. Ida Greenberg reveals to Susan that Mona suffers from acid reflux. Season 5 In Mama Spent Money When She Had None, She was in a boot camp for a strict workout regime, and is shown to annoy Gabrielle on two occasions. She first tried to support Gaby during the boot camp: "Just hang in there, Gaby. We all went through it.", but is told by Gaby to "Shut up!" and that she was "puking air." When trying to encourage her more later in the episode ("Do it, Gaby. There's no quitting."), Gaby then exposes Mona's guilty pleasure when she mentions that she saw her pull into the "doughnut shack" the day before. Mona later reappears, gossiping. Season 6 During the Nightwatch community meeting, it is mentioned Susan and Mike did not invite her to their wedding, which Mona points out, but is immediately shunned by Susan when she replies that she is like "a dog with a bone". While caring for Danny Bolen after his attempted suicide, he awakes, and Mona calls him Danny, to which he replies that his real name is actually Tyler. Mona figures out what she believes happened to the Bolens, and tells them she understands their situation and won't tell anyone about it, offering to be a confidante to Danny should he need to talk about it. However, her attitude changes once Danny tells her the actual story, and Mona blackmails the Bolens, asking for $67,000 so she can start a new life at a new job. Shortly after a heated confrontation with Angie at a Christmas block party, Mona is struck by the wing of a crashing airplane and goes into a coma. She later dies of her injuries, to the pleasure of Angie. Post-Death Season 8 When Susan Delfino decides to leave Wisteria Lane with her children, MJ Delfino and Julie Mayer, and granddaughter, Mona's ghost appeared alongside George Williams and Juanita Solis, in front of 4362 Wisteria Lane, and they watched the family as they drove away from the lane and began their new lives together. ("Finishing the Hat") Alternative Timeline hypothetical sequence.]] After the events of "Boom Crunch", Angie Bolen imagines what would happen if Mona survived the accident - Mona wakes up from her coma, remembers what has happened, phones the police and tells them everything. While Angie is arrested and goes to court to plead her case, it is presumed that Mona recovers and goes back to living on Wisteria Lane. Category:Ghosts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Medical personnel Category:Recurring characters Category:Nurses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Women Category:Finale Ghosts Category:Divorced characters